


The Heart of a True Star

by DiscipulaAlba



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Comedy, Ex-Villains, Gen, Headcanon, Magical Girls, Nothing serious, Other Star Guardian Characters, Parody, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscipulaAlba/pseuds/DiscipulaAlba
Summary: Urgot has a golden opportunity: the Star Guardians have decided to give a prize to their best fan. And only having his own familiar will make him shine more than the others.But Urgot's joy goes along with the desperation of his garagemate, Viktor, an ex-villain in decline that suffers his fanboy surfeits. Forced to help him, he will involve in this madness some old partners in crime, all desperate and with a single dream: to have back their former glory.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue - A wonderful evening

The evening was fruitful, really fruitful. He gained two limited edition figures of Ezreal and an unobtainable poster of Ahri. He reaches the stereo happy and turns it on. The music starts, playing the soundtrack created for the Star Guardians, the heroines that fight against the darkness of the universe to make the light of the First Star shine.

He hums the tune when he puts the two figures on his small closet.

Entering the store was easy; it did not even have a security door. The glass fell under the impact of his body, as the guard that should have protected the merchandise. It was a great purchase, and he obtained it with little effort. It has never happened in his life.  
  


He takes the poster, already sheltered inside a frame stolen quickly from a household goods store, and he luckily finds a free spike. That was harder to find. The information was difficult to find; his connections do not know much about the merchandise of the Star Guardians. He had to threaten one of them to ask his daughter, and he had a lead finally. Then, the revelation: a little girl from the eastern quarter had a copy of that poster, even with an autograph. Climbing the stairs to reach her room was hard, but it was worth it; now his wall has a collector's piece.  
  


He sighs, happy, looking at his trophies. Tristana and Veigar would surely envy him.  
  


« Urgot! »  
  


That angry call ruins the magic of that moment.  
  


He turns and is forced to see the dreary garage where he lives. It is an austere place full of electronic and mechanical junks, casually disposed inside some boxes, or on a long table. A small area is used as a kitchen, next to a sofa and a television.  
  


It is a miracle that he could create his corner, colourful and filled with his passion. But it is not his fault; the man in front of him manages that place, and he is just a host. Actually, he is not sure he can define him as a man; most of his body is robotic, so much that maybe it is useless for him wearing that pyjama and robe.  
  


« Could you turn that stereo off? » he asks, hiding his anger poorly.  
  


« But I am putting in place my purchases! I need the right soundtrack. »  
  


« It is bloody four in the morning! Can not you wait until tomorrow? »  
  


« Impossible, » he hisses ominously.  
  


« Could not you even turn that damn music down a bit? »  
  


« No, » he replies harshly, narrowing his eyes.  
  


The man sighs and turns, defeated; he does not want a direct clash with him.  
  


« All right, but hurry up. I do not want to get rid of some neighbours only because they threaten us with a noise complaint. »  
  


Urgot composes himself and starts to hum again, fixing better the poster of Ahri. It was really a wonderful evening.


	2. Chapter 1 - A familiar

He looks impatiently at the clock, while he closes his hoodie. The hands are too slow, but unfortunately, he can not force them to move quicker. He puts on the hood and rubs his hands, counting the seconds.  
  


The time comes, and Urgot rushes towards the television. He throws away the sofa where Viktor is sitting and picks up the remote control, changing the channel.  
  


« Welcome gentle viewers to the column " Our brave Star Guardians"! Burning bright... »  
  


« ...As we reach out for the same horizon! » he shouts, ending the sentence with the presenter.   
  


The jingle of the newscast starts, and he starts to sing along, filling the garage with his not properly tuned voice.  
  


With that not pleasant soundtrack in his hearing system, Viktor tries to move the sofa away from his body. He saved the life of that being, rebuilding part of his body, and he hates to be thanked in that way. And he does not mean finding himself in an unnatural position under a ninety kilos furniture.  
  


After a bad struggle, that he had to remedy, Urgot's mind went down a crazy road, headed to blind fanaticism of those who should be their archenemy.   
  


The " should " is not used randomly. His years of glory as a villain are gone; none of those magical girls pays attention to him. Because of his poor reputation, he fell into disgrace, and now he is forced to live in a garage squeezed between two buildings. And it is too small for his needs and the presence of the host.  
  


« Ahri, you are beautiful! » shouts Urgot, while Viktor manages to move the sofa.  
  


Another effort and he is finally free. He has never thought to feel his mechanical joints sore. He tries to stretch; he does not want to risk to waste precious parts on repairing himself. Even the crack is a surprise. That hit was worse than he expected.  
  


« Urgot, the next time could you... » he says, approaching the host.  
  


« Embrace the cosmic light! » shouts Urgot, moving an arm trying to emulate his hero.  
  


He hits Viktor and knocks him out. The inventor is on the ground again.   
  


« Ask me gently to switch the channel, » he whispers.  
  


That situation gets more on his nerves than being repeatedly humiliated by the Guardians. He would ask them to hit him indeed, to not endure their stupid jingles any longer.  
  


« Have you seen it? Have you seen it? Ezreal knocked that monster out, and then Miss Fortune gave the final stroke. »  
  


« As always, » Viktor observes standing up.  
  


He knows everything about that quintet against his will, from their best acts of valours to their favourites subjects. And he still asks himself how " Yearbook" could be considered a subject.   
  


« Ladies and gentlemen, I am here with the leader, Ahri. She wants to give you a big announcement, » the presenter says.  
  


« Oooooh! » exclaims Urgot clapping his hands.  
  


« Hi, guys! » Ahri greets, sending a flying kiss to the camera « I hope you are healthy because there will be a big event, and you do not have to miss it! »  
  


Viktor also made a list of the less tolerable of the new heroines. And that hybrid between a human and a fox it almost at the top. Maybe because she is one of the favourites of his host, maybe because her familiar is often fidgety and squeaks continuously, but he thinks the real reason is her attitude. She is arrogant, phoney and has a voice almost more annoying than the one of her failed personal fox.  
  


And he can not express his displeasure, or the sofa would be nothing by comparison.   
  


« We are going to hold a press conference where you can come and meet us! »  
  


« Viktor, Viktor, have you heard it? They will hold a conference for the fans! »  
  


« Sellouts, » the inventor whispers disgusted.  
  


« What? » Urgot asks, annoyed.  
  


« Wonderful! » Viktor corrects himself.  
  


His host luckily does not understand the irony and focuses on the screen. It is not the first time they hold a press conference, and it is not even the first time Urgot attends it. Now his reputation ad a villain is overshadowed by his fanatism. And, for Viktor, this is even worse than oblivion.   
  


« But that is not all! We will give a special prize to our best fan! »  
  


« A special prize to the best fan? Oh, oh, I have to win. I have absolutely to win! »   
  


Urgot grabs in the impetus Viktor and tightens him in an iron grip that cracks his mechanisms.   
  


« All right, I have the dress, I know all the quotes, maybe I could find a rare album? No, this is not enough, everybody has those things. » Urgot mumbles, walking back and forth and dragging the inventor with him « There must be something that nobody can have. Powers? No, I asked you to modify me to have shots similar to their powers... Wait, I do not have a familiar! »  
  


« What? »  
  


« Yes, it is perfect! You gave me these powers, and now you can build me a familiar! » Urgot says exited, lifting Viktor in front of him.  
  


« Do you want a mechanical beast that walks around you? » he asks, confused.  
  


He wants to use his pieces in a better way, maybe to create machinery that would bring him to the fore, and not please Urgot's sick dreams.   
  


« No, you are right. Mechanical will be ugly. And if I sew a cloth body to cover the mechanical skeleton? »  
  


« Do not assume that I will use my pieces for something like that. And I have also run out of fuel for an engine. »  
  


« Well, go get it, » Urgot says, dropping Viktor.   
  


His host is annoyed, that is a clear signal, like his grim look. The inventor curses himself for giving him that mortal equipment, even if he was well-intentioned on that day. He has never thought that a villain like him could end in that state.  
  


« I really would like to do that, but the fuel is expensive, and I prefer to use that money for the rent. The CEM does not pay as before, mostly if it does not have results. »  
  


« Do not worry. I will handle this, » Urgot says, cracking his fingers.  
Viktor is in a bad situation, but he does not envy the poor soul they would blackmail.


	3. Chapter 2 - The fuel

In front of them, there is one of the few houses with a garden in the neighbourhood. It is discernable by the green smoke coming out from the chimney. Viktor had rung the bell four times and now feels that Urgot is losing his patience.  
  


He tries a fifth time and hopes his colleague opens. If his host broke a wall of that house, especially with firearms, he would create an explosion so big that he was not sure to survive it.  
  


« I am coming, I am coming. Hang on. »  
  


The door finally opens, and a hunched and bald man appears. He also has a mask that covers his mouth.  
  


« Viktor, what an honour. Is rust that thing on your third arm? »  
  


« Be less ironic, Singed; I am not in the right mood. »  
  


« And when have you ever had the right mood? » Singed says.  
  


« The fuel. » Urgot points out, annoyed.  
  


« Yes, right. My friend here would like to ask you for a favour. You know, in honour of the old times... »  
  


Singed does not listen to Viktor; his focus is on the second visitor. He looks threatening, mostly when he mimics to beath him to death.  
He knows Urgot and, despite his last inclinations, he usually keeps his word when he wants to end someone badly.  
  


« Come in, I'll see what can I do. »  
  


A small size living room welcomes them, also well furnished. The only negative point is the chaos, made by scattered notes, full or empty ampoules, abandoned lab coats and sticky stains that reaches the roof.  
  


« If you do not mind my asking, but how do you sustain this place? After the downturn, I had to move. »  
  


« I accepted to work as a chemistry teacher. I am desperate; even the brats ignore me. " You are outdated ", they say. Me outdated! As if those were nothing! » Singed shouts, pointing a corner of the living room, maybe the only one tidy.  
  


Viktor looks at a shelf, full of prizes Singed awarded in his career as a villain, and now they are old and dusty. He has always envied him for his glory. He has never reached his levels of madness, and so neither his crazy ideas to lure their enemies.  
  


« What can I say, intergalactic monsters are the new trend. It is so bitter thinking that a braindead insect has more dignity than me as a villain. »  
  


« They are not braindead insects. They are dark creatures created by an evil force. You should not underestimate them! »  
  


Viktor and Singed look at Urgot puzzled. They can not endorse that those words come out of his mouth. The scientist signals the colleague to get closer so that he can speak in a low voice.  
  


« Hey, listen... was that struggle so bad? »  
  


« I am an engineer, not a doctor. The most that I could do was putting the ice on his head. If something inside was damaged, I could not do anything. »  
  


« The fuel... » Urgot recalls almost hissing.  
  


« Right, right... » Viktor says, raising his voice, « I have to build a little mechanical creature for Urgot, but I ran out of fuel. I was wondering if you could kindly meet our needs. You know, not everyone has the guts to humiliate themselves with a normal job. »  
  


Singed looks again at the mechanical criminal and, when Urgot threatens him to cut his throat, he understands that it is better to give them some fuel in exchangefor his life.  
  


« Yes, I think I still have something. You do not need much, right? You said it is just a small mechanical creature. »  
  


« Yes, yes, nothing excessive. »  
  


« Hey, I also want it to have powers and not just walk around, or it will never impress the Star Guardians! » Urgot shouts.  
  


« What the hell is he talking about? » Singed asks.  
  


« I will explain it later, » Viktor answers disconsolate.  
  


The scientist nods before he finds out a sentence that will not cause him another threaten.  
  


« My dear Urgot, you should know that I am a scientist, precisely a chemist, and I am famous for all the times that I have created some lethal gasses. I think that giving magical powers to a mechanical creature is not in my parameters. I can give you the fuel to set it in motion, but for the rest, you should ask Viktor. »  
  


Urgot turns to the inventor with a not comfortable look.  
  


« Do you want it to create some magical wings? »  
  


« Yes, it will be wonderful! So it would be like Yuuto! » the criminal says, so happy that his eyes are shining.  
  


« Well, I can not do that. Until it is a matter of cannons that emulate the light trails of those brats, it is feasible. Now we are entering the field of magic. »  
  


Urgot turns to Singed, hoping to get something from him.  
  


« Sometimes I practice alchemy, not magic. And I do not think you want a revived carcass as a pet. But Viktor can build some mechanical wings. »  
  


Urgot turns again to Viktor.  
  


« But they would not have the typical sparkle of the familiar. They would be boring and ordinary. Maybe... »  
  


« That is enough! I want him to be magical, with two beautiful wings and also with a light trail! And if you do not find a solution... »  
  


Urgot's threat is becoming more urgent, and the two villains look at each other worried. They are unable to escape from that dead end. They are men of science, maybe with some crazy ideas, but they have limitations. The Guardians were their Achilles' heel because of their extraordinary skills, those mystical powers that their invention could not match. They need someone at their level, or at least, that has tried to reach that level.  
  


The look of the two villains suddenly changes, and they understand they had the same idea.


	4. Chapter 3 - A little magic

It is the second time he rings a bell on that day and hopes it will be the last. He wants to hurry and satisfy Urgot's wishes so that he could focus on something more significant and magnificent. And threatening other persons would just slow him down.  
  


« Are we sure he is at home? » Singed asks.  
  


The scientist decided to follow him, saying that a walk would benefit his limbs, too accustomed to a sedentary lifestyle. Viktor's sixth sense tells him that it is an excuse to do something different than grading papers. And it even suggests to him that after he would sit on his sofa, taking up vital space.   
  


The door opens, and a man with a good physique comes, tight in his pajamas. His thick black hair is combed in a rushed topknot, with some free strands. He has some deep bags under his eyes, probable marks of an unregular sleep.  
  


« What the... » he whispers seeing them, especially Urgot; he lives on the fifth floor, and that creature looks larger than the flights of steps.  
  


« Sylas, how nice to see you,» says Viktor before he looks at the inside of the apartment « Since when have not you came out from your flat? »  
  


The man, turning, mumbles obscure words. The small living room is full of clothing, dust and boxes of take-way food. The shatters are down, and the television turned on is the only light in the room.   
  


« It is not your business, actually... why are you here? » Sylas asks, laying his eyes on the uninvited guests.   
  


« We want to ask you a favour, right Urgot? »  
  


His host nods menacingly.   
  


Sylas looks at him cautiously. He knows about his new passion for the Star Guardians. The awkward pajamas he usually wears is well known in all the neighbourhood. The fact that Urgot came to ask a favour to him makes him suspicious. But if he refused, it would be stupid; under that soft look, there is still a mortal machine.  
  


« All right, come in. I will see what I can do, » Sylas says, opening the door completely.   
  


This reveals a small detail that he was able to hide: two huge armlets created with the star magic encloses his wrists.   
He is not proud of them and always tries to hide them to who shows at his door, delivery men included.   
The trio comes inside, even if Urgot does it with difficulty.  
  


Sylas closes the door and holds a yawn. He turns to the guests.  
  


« So, what is this favour? »  
  


« I want you to make magical the familiar that Viktor will build for me. »  
  


The man looks Urgot puzzled; he needs some more pieces to understand that request completely.   
  


« He wants a familiar like the Star Guardians, but a mechanical skeleton covered with fabric is not enough for him, » Singed explains, looking for a free spot where he can sit.  
  


Viktor told him about all the story along the way, and he still can not believe that he has to use his science for that foolish thing.  
  


« No, no, no. Since those brats gave me these, my reputation has gone down. I will not humiliate me more using those powers for... »  
  


Urgot approaches menacingly, stopping in front of Sylas.   
  


« You will do it. »  
  


Those words are enough, whispered as a death sentence. They make him consider that, maybe, his little honour is not a good reason for losing his life.  
  


« You know that it will never be as a real familiar, right? At best, it could fly and shine, but do not assume he will transform into a weapon or shoot colourful rays. »  
  


« No problem, I can do that, » Urgot says, showing the cannon on his right arm, meticulously modified to look like a Star Guardian weapon.  
Sylas takes it as another threat and has to accept.  
  


« But you do not have to tell anyone. »  
  


« Do not worry; this will stay between us. None of us wants it on the record, » Viktor promises.

***

Urgot is happy. He can not believe he was able to find a solution for his familiar so quickly. He rummages inside the closet while he is singing, looking for the right fabric. He did a lot of soft toys similar to the Star Guardian' s pretty pets, but this one has to be unique, it has to become his personal Yuuto. He wonders if in that way Ezreal would finally notice him and acknowledge he is his biggest fan.

He takes the threads, the paper models, but with horror, he realizes the fabric he needs is not enough. The roll falls after a few centimetres, stunning him. He can not let that small obstacle to get him away from his special prize promised by the Star Guardians.

***

« Burglar! Burglar! » a woman shouts, coming out from a destroyed store.  
Her clothes are ruined and her hair messed up, as well as limping while she asks for help.  
In the meanwhile, Urgot gets out from the cloth emporium with the rolls he ness and looks around him. It seems there are no obstacles on his path.   
But he does not notice a thin figure stopped in the sidewalk. Maybe he does not think she is a menace.   
But her pink hair should highlight her, along with the wand she takes out from her bag.  
Lux knows she has to take action more quickly, but she is still too confused. She has never seen a creature like that, a monster half man and half mechanical spider. But mostly she does not understand why he is dressed as an imitation of a Star Guardian. Is it a trap to lure them, or is it just the sick fantasy of a fan?  
Whatever is the answer, that thing has just robbed a shop, and she has to stop him. She is a heroine after all, and she can not make an exception only because he is a criminal and not a dark creature.   
« Stop! » she shouts, approaching.  
Urgot stops and turns. He is curious that someone dares to challenge him.  
He is disappointed when he sees Lux, not even in her Star Guardian dress.  
« Do you want to stop me? » he asks with irony.   
« Of... of course! You have just robbed a store and hurt some people, and I have to keep you off the streets! »  
Urgot laughs, in such a cruel way that the girl shivers.   
« Please, if you had been Ahri I would have believed you, but you and your group will never be at her level. »  
Those words are worse than a cannonball for Lux. Her self-esteem is hurt deeply, so much that she can not move. If an ordinary criminal thinks that, it means that everybody knows that her group does not shine as it should. And this only because she is not able to keep it together.   
While the girl wallows in self-pity, Urgot goes on his way, eager to get his hands on his sewing machine. His dream is getting nearer.   
  



	5. Chapter 4 - The third uninvited guest

« Show yourself if you are brave enough, and then I will give you a taste of my hammer! No one treats Lux in this way! You will pay, and I will not be kind! »  
  


A shorty with blue hair is shouting those words at the news cameras, visibly trying to stand on the tiptoes to be seen. Behind her, there is a girl with pink hair crying on a bench, mumbling words of self-discouragement.  
  


« From being the most feared villains to being threatened on TV, and even by the worst team. » Singed says, seated on Viktor's sofa.  
  


As the inventor has predicted, the scientist followed him home, but he brought Sylas with him, now slumped and bored next to him. Viktor hates that they decided to gather in his garage and watch the television as parasites, knowing that Singed has a bigger house. And because this can not be enough, he also has the noise of Urgot's sewing machine in the background, and it is getting on his nerves.  
  


« You could be more kind. Poor thing, you have wasted her, » Sylas says, speaking to the neo-tailor.  
  


« I have just told her the truth. She will never shine as Ahri, and no one will never do it. Except for Ezreal, but he is a boy. »  
  


Viktor puffs, hearing for the thousandth time that name. If the half-fox has a high rank in his low-tolerance list, she does not reach the first place, taken by that brat. He knows it is because of Urgot's blind fanaticism for him, but Ezreal's behaviour as a living god does not help him. Arrogance seems to be a common problem to all the new magic girls, and Viktor would do anything to remove it from them. Once they were annoying, but at least they were more humble and not blinded by stardom.  
  


He sighs, fixing another point of the small mechanical skeleton; he can not believe he has thought something like that.  
  


« Guys, I think I miss the Guardians, » he confesses.  
  


« Tell me about it. I would give all to have them back, as well as the old glory. Oh, the good old times when threatening to take over the world meant something! »  
  


« Sorry, who? » Sylas asks, confused.  
  


« You are too new in this field. You can not know, » Singed answers to him.  
  


« Curse it, once it was more simple: no cosmic entity, no corrupted and troubled magical girls, no dark powers... » Viktor says, fixing the next pieces.  
  


« Oi, that stuff is a great resource. Can I remember you how I have used it to create my devotee army and seriously menace this planet? » Sylas argues, turning to the inventor.  
  


« And then you have been sealed and found yourself shooting shining rainbows. » Singed remembers him.  
  


« It is not my fault if those seals do not lock darkness but convert it in light? Jeez, If I had lost my powers, I would havenot been humiliated by the others. "Sylas, are you also a Star Guardian now? When will we see your unitard?" »  
  


« If I were you, I would be happy, » Urgot says from his colourful corner of the garage.  
  


The man sighs, touching his head.  
  


« At least I did not end up like him, » he whispers, careful that the fanatic can not hear him.  
  


« And think that he has also dragged Veigar into this, » Viktor says.  
  


« Honestly that has not surprised me, » Singed observes.  
  


Some heavy thumps come from the shutter, and they gain the attention of the presents.  
  


« Viktor, open this door! I know he is inside! »  
  


The inventor leaves his work when he recognizes that voice; he does not want to waste other money to build a new shutter.  
  


He starts to open it, and a figure comes in when it is halfway. The long red ponytails make her unmistakable, as well as her two chromatically opposed familiars.  
  


« What the... what are you holding today? A meeting of losers? » the girl says, standing up and looking around.  
  


Jinx is one of the misfortunes of his decline. Before joining the ranks of the Star Guardians, she lived in that neighbourhood, and so she knew them all. It is not uncommon to still see her in the area, especially when she wants to avoid her duties. And she often takes up their time to not get bored.  
  


The idea to accept the presence of a magical girl to not lose heart depresses him even more.  
  


« Do not look so smug. If you had not your powers, you would have kept us company » Singed remembers her acidly.  
  


« Uh, Sylas is here too, eh? We are still waiting for you, do you know that? We could really use another Guardian. » Jinx says, approaching the sofa and then pushing his head.  
  


Sylas sighs, bound to be humiliated again. Not only his colleagues mock him, but also that sassy Star Guardian. He has no dignity either between his enemies. The times when he was seen as a handsome rogue villain were the past. Now he is only the parody of himself.  
  


« By the way, are you still interested in buying those photos of Lux? »

The garage plunged in the silence. Even Urgot has stopped to sew and has turned in their direction.  
  


« I... I do not know what are you talking about, » Sylas stutters, clearly embarrassed.  
  


« Yeah, sure... oh, by the way, Urgot, what the heck were you thinking? Lux does not deserve to be treated like that! » Jinx says, approaching the man, followed by her two pets.  
  


Urgot notices them. He has an epiphany and reaches out to Shiro. If he has a test subject, it could be better than create his model looking at random pictures. But the girl is faster than him and turns her familiar into a weapon before she pulls it on him.  
  


« First, you can not touch them. Second, I demand you to make an apology to Lux. »  
  


« And by what authority? » Urgot asks her.  
  


He knows that Jinx is a Star Guardian, and threatening her could go against his creed. But, after all, she belongs to the group he does not care about. And she had never been committed to her job; he would have been a better hero than her. And he is going to show that at the press conference.  
  


« Otherwise you will taste the true power of the First Star. It is far from those poorly imitations that Viktor made for you. »  
  


« And how do you know that... » Viktor starts to ask.  
  


« You are the only crazy inventor in all the neighbourhood, and you keep him at home. Do you really think that nobody has realized that? »  
  


The inventor returns to work in a worse mood than before.  
  


« So, those apologies? »  
  


« No. »  
  


« Do not make me mad, Urgot. »  
  


« Star Guardian should not threaten people. You are warriors that shine in the sky and have to bring harmony in the universe. This would go against your moral. »  
  


« Are you really lecturing me? You? » Jinx asks, stunned.  
  


She remembers well the reputation of the criminal before he went crazy and became a fanboy. His actions were far from the idea of " proper behaviour ", and even more recently, he has not lost his old habits; the incident at the store proved that.  
  


Urgot does not answer and gets back to sew, ignoring her.  
  


« You asked for it, » Jinx whispers.  
  


« Go for it. I can not wait to see what Lux will say when she finds out that you have hurt a person with your new powers. Or I have to say when she finds out that you have fallen back into your old habits. »  
  


Urgot's words freeze the girl. He has chosen them carefully, and they have their effect.  
  


Jinx turns Shiro back into a familiar and approaches annoyed the sofa.

She jumps over it and sits next to Singed.  
  


« Hey, hey, I have not said you can stay, » Viktor complains.  
  


A middle finger is the only answer he gets, and he has to resign he has a third unwanted guest on the sofa. The only consolation is that he has ended the body of the mechanical skeleton. He has only to connect the wings and refine their movements, and then he would have finished that work.


	6. Chapter 5 - The right opportunity

« It is beautiful! It is beautiful! » Urgot says, holding thigh his new familiar.  
  


It does not seem to like that hug, and Viktor fears he has created a sentient mechanical creature, again. Maybe this time he can give part of the blame to Sylas's magic.  
  


« Let me try if it works... Go, transform! »  
  


The criminal throws the blue creature in the air. After two beats of wings, a warm light envelopes it, and it takes on an appearance similar to Yuuto, Ezreal's familiar. It flies around the room for a bit, happy to be free of his owner before Urgot grabs it and squeezes it again.  
  


« It is beautiful! It is beautiful! Thank you Sylas! »  
  


« Yeah, Sylas, you did a great work with the star magic, » Jinx says with irony, pushing his head.   
  


Sylas bites a slice of pizza angrily and does not answer. He still does not believe that the famous Dark Unshackled has ended up creating magical puppets.  
  


« I will win the prize. I am sure of it! I can not wait to see their faces when I will show it to them! »  
  


Jinx can perfectly image their expressions; she knows well that quintet by now. He will have a perfect exhibition of fake and embarrassed smiles, maybe except for Syndra and Sarah. Sorry, Miss Fortune, that haughty let only friends call her Sarah.  
  


« Wonderful. Now that we have finished, could you just please go home? » Viktor asks dusting the floor from the waste of his work.  
  


« But pizza has just arrived, » Singed complains.  
  


« He is right. I do not want to waste it, » Jinx confirms.  
  


The inventor looks at them fed up; he did not invite them, and they all even insist on staying there, Star Guardian included.  
  


« Do not you have some partners that are waiting for you? » he asks to her.  
  


« Maybe... but it is funnier to see Urgot's degradation than to hear the same lame discussion on our duties, » Jinx answers, taking a slice of pizza and giving part of it to Kuro.  
  


Shiro, in the meantime, has fallen asleep on her shoulders.  
  


« The First Star had to be drunk when she chose you, » Sylas says.  
  


« Hey, that is also my theory! » the girl replies.  
  


« Guys, I have to find a name for it. All the familiars have a name! » Urgot shouts, finally freeing the animal, turned again in his regular aspect.  
  


A huge sigh comes from the presents, unbelieving they are in that situation. If a group of villains gathers, it is for drawing up evil plans, traps to lure their enemies, winning strategies, not for consulting on the name of a creature that soon would regret to be born.  
  


« I have no idea how you have ended up like this, » Jinx says, as she has just read their thoughts.  
  


« It is all your fault! You do not think of us as enemies! You have stopped to fight us because you think we are outdated! The CEM is in crisis because of you! Do you know what the CEM is? » Singed shouts.  
  


« No, but I know that if you spend the whole day wallowing in self-pity, you will not get anything. »  
  


« She is right,» Viktor says, stopping dusting the floor, « It is true that once we had the spotlight and we did not have to rival some cosmic abortions, but nobody had taken away our skills. »  
  


« What do you mean? » Sylas asks.  
  


« That I am still a crazy inventor, Singed is still a mad scientist and... okay, maybe you are forced to use the star magic, but you are still an untamable warrior. »  
  


« It is true! We can still show them who we truly are and that we are not less than those cosmic insects. We only need the right opportunity to prove it. »  
  


The presents all turns to Urgot, unaware of their discussion because he is too focused on finding a name. Maybe their right opportunity was not so far as they have thought.

***

The auditorium is full of persons, and the few journalists are on the first rows, pressed on their backs by the fans. Moving is complicated; standing up is torture because of the elbow; bearing the calls to the Star Guardians of the presents is even worse.  
  


« This was a terrible idea, » Singed says, careful that the huge ampoule he is hiding under the coat is not hit.  
  


« Calm down. We have Urgot that is leading the way, » Viktor replies behind Urgot that, thanks to his size and his threatening manners, can move well the crowd.   
  


« I still can not believe you have decided to follow me guys. I will put in a word also for you, » the criminal says before he turns to the stage again; he can not lose the entrance of his heroines.  
  


« You do not have to, Urgot, » Sylas says, stunned.  
  


He has not come out from his apartment for so long that he had to put on some thick sunglasses. And he has not taken them off, yet; the neon lights are bothering him. Also, the chaos made by the fans is deafening him; if he could, he would eliminate half of them to get some peace.  
  


But that is not the plan, and he has to wait for a signal.   
  


The chatter rises, and it explodes in screams when the Star Guardians appear on the stage, the excellent quintet that seems to shine even without its powers.  
  


Urgot goes into raptures and begins to make way into the crowd so that he could reach the area under the stage. But his fellows stay behind and moves to the sides of the auditorium.  
  


« All right guys, this is the signal. Sylas, you know what to do, » Viktor says.  
  


Sylas nods, and the other two moves into the crowd headed for the side exits. He looks around and searches for the perfect spot. His part is simple but suited for him; he as to gain attention. But the area does not have a high place or a point easy to spot. The auditorium seems to be built to centralize the eyes to the stage. And so he would follow that project.  
  


He takes off his lung coat to be freer to move and pounces into the crowd. His magical shots make way quickly to the stairs of the stage and, under them, he creates some chains with the star magic. He tries not to think about how embarrassing they are, so shiny and full of glitter, and he grabs the announcer, jumping so on the stage.  
  


« Thank you, sweetheart, but now it is my turn, » he says to her, taking the microphone away from her.  
  


He notices the puzzled looks of the Star Guardians, but they are not surprised as Urgot, still visible inside the shaken crowd.  
  


« Sweet maidens, it is so nice to see you here. It seems you are doing pretty well: events in your honour and crowds that acclaim you as living goddesses, » he says talking to the quintet.  
  


« Sylas, what is up? Have you decided to join us to " do pretty well" too? » Syndra asks him with irony, making his group and some people in the crowd laugh.   
  


That is not the opening he has thought, but he is buying time, and that is important. He would make them pay for their stupid comments later.   
  


« No, but thanks for the invitation. Today I am here to make an offer, also given the favourable environment. »  
  


« Uh, let's hear it. I am really curious. If you came out from your hole to come and talk to us, it has to be important, » Ahri says, playing with her hair.  
  


The Star Guardians are not concerned; he is not a threat for them. Maybe that buzzkill with red hair is right; he has wallowed for too much time, and now his reputation has almost waned, like Viktor and Singed.  
  


« Everybody knows how much you are good in defeating dark creatures. Is this what made you famous, right? Famous and a tad arrogant, let me say that. You look at the world from your podium; you live thinking about your higher duties, and this because the First Star has chosen you. You have bigger fish to fry than the mere mortals, of course. But it is a pity that those mere mortals give you the glory; they gave you the chance to sit on this stage today, the ones that you do not look in the face if you are not in front of a camera. I wonder if you will start to consider them if they are threatened. »  
  


He notices a hint of concern from Soraka, a raised eyebrow from Ahri, a fed-up look from Miss Fortune and the mocking grin from Syndra, the same as before.  
  


He has their attention; he is sure of it. But fate will give him something more.  
  


« I do not know who you are, but you talk too much for me. And you forget to mention me. »  
  


Ezreal, the only male member of the group, stands up.  
  


« You know what? You seem like a bully, but I bet that I will neutralize your menaces only with one blow, » he continues, charging his magical glove.  
  


« No, Ezreal stop! » his fellows shouts, but it is too late.  
  


Now they are worried.  
  


The boy does not hear them in time and shots. Sylas has just to cover him with his armlets. They absorb the blow, and it reinforces them. Now he can return the favour.   
  


Ezreal teleports and avoids the shot, but he is very puzzled.  
  


« What has just happened? » he asks.  
  


« His armlets absorb our magic, idiot, » Sarah replies, standing up and transforming his familiars into guns.  
  


The Star Guardians are ready to attack. The brat gave Sylas a gold occasion for a spotlight.  
  


« So maidens, are you ready to prove you are capable of defending your fans?»


	7. Chapter 6 - The heart of a true star

He hides the senseless guards inside the closet and closes it. After some seconds, some screams come from the auditorium.  
  


« It seems that Sylas is very involved, » Viktor says to Singed.  
  


« I do not like it. He has just to hold them off with some menaces and chats. »  
  


The inventor agrees. Sylas does not have to create too much havoc; the response of the Star Guardian should be minimal, or he risks to be overwhelmed. Viktor does not question his skills, but he remembers how much tricky was facing a quintet alone, without the help of his mechanical helpers.   
  


« I will go to help him. I do not think there are other guards here, » Viktor says.  
  


Singed nods and proceeds on his path, while Viktor goes back, ready to assist his colleague.

***

« A man has suddenly appeared on the stage of the auditorium, and now he is terrorizing the crowd. The Star Guardians are trying to stop him, or I think so. His blows look like theirs. »  
  


She munches some pop-corns loudly, and the noise covers the last part of the woman's speech. She would have never thought that one sentence of hers could create that pandemonium. She was proud of herself.  
A vacuum cleaner turns on, and she puffs. She picks the remote control and turns up the volume, fed up for that whir in the background. It is ruining the show.   
  


« Jinx, could you turn down the volume? I am trying to study. »  
  


Lux's voice comes from the other room, but she is not willing to listen.   
  


« Well, tell the shorty to turn off that thing. She is making noise too. »  
  


« Mine is white noise, and it helps to relax. You are splitting our eardrums! » Poppy shouts, going on using the vacuum cleaner « Wait a minute, is that Ahri's voice? »  
  


Some steps follow her question and, in a short time, almost all team is around the sofa. The only exception is Janna; she approaches slowly, as usual.   
  


« What is going on? Who is that guy? » Lux asks.  
  


« Sylas, » Jinx answers, munching another popcorn.  
  


« Do you know him? » Poppy asks suspiciously.   
  


« Everybody knows the story of Sylas the " Unshackled Star Guardian ". »  
  


« But I do not understand... It looks like he is using the power of the First Star. No, it looks like he is using the same powers of Ahri's team. Is he also one of us? So why is he fighting them? » Lux asks, very puzzled.  
  


« You do not know him, really? But he is from your area. »  
  


The girl thinks about it; his appearance actually seems familiar.   
  


« Look, there is a robot! » Lulu shouts, pointing at the television.  
  


She is right. A man almost covered with mechanical limbs has appeared on the stage, and his third arm begins to shoot a laser beam at their colleagues.  
  


« Oh, he is evil too... » the Star Guardian says deluded.  
  


« Does he also belong to your thug connections? » Poppy asks Jinx.  
  


« If you had been born in my neighbourhood, dustbuster, you would have known half of the retired criminal world too. »  
  


« Now I understand why you have always insisted on coming to my house. » Lux says, still shocked.  
  


A strange green condensation spreads on the screen and slowly covers everything; they can not see the fight anymore.  
  


« Is there interference? » Lux asks.  
  


She does not answer and turns the television off.  
  


« Hey! » Poppy complains.  
  


« Show is over. You can go back to doing the little housewife. » Jinx replies.  
  


She knows she can not show them the rest; they would intervene, and she was not in the mood for rescuing Ahri's group from a trio of freaks. Maybe it would serve as a lesson to them, mostly for Ezreal, and they would down a peg. " Capable of knocking down a cosmic monster with a single blow, defeated by some junks from the past"; she already knows how to mock them.  
  


« Jinx, wait a minute. Who were they? They looked dangerous, even if weirdly, as the guy I have met outside the cloth emporium. »  
  


« They are villains from a past time when everything was more simple, and the Guardians were asked only to protect their world, » Janna explains, coming out from her silence.   
  


« But they are still villains! Should we not do something? »  
  


Jinx puffs at Poppy's words. That was the point she does not want to reach.  
  


« Yes, but how? Should we fight them? If we hurt them, is it as we hurt a person? How can we measure our powers? I mean... usually, we have to disintegrate our enemies, and we can not do that with them... it would be like killing a person, right? And if we catch them, what are we going to do? We bring them to the police, or... »  
  


Jinx plugs Lux's mouth with her hand, overwhelmed by that avalanche of anxieties.   
  


« You are flipping out Luxy-Poo, and this does not help us, » she says winking.   
  


The leader nods; she knows she has some moments of panic when she does not know what to do.   
  


« So are we going to help them? » Poppy asks, willing to take his hammer in her hands.  
  


« I do not think it is necessary, » Lulu says, getting the attention, « There will be a new star, even if it is a bit weird... it shines with his own light, not with the one of the First Star. »  
  


Her teammates look at her puzzled. That announcement of a new star is unique even for her standards.

***

The sleeping gas has faded for a while, but they were able to capture and tie together the Star Guardians.  
  


« You did a great job, Singed. I have forgotten how much your products were efficient, » Viktor says, looking at their prize.  
  


The group is now awake, and they have noticed that their movement are limited. And they are as much surprised as fed up for that situation.  
  


« You will pay for this! Just wait till I call back Multi and... »  
  


Syndra does not finish her sentence; she has realized something is wrong. She looks around worried, followed by her teammates.  
  


« Shisa... Shisa where are you? » Soraka calls.  
  


« Are you looking for them? » Sylas asks, taking off the gas mask.  
  


In his hand, he has a big sphere protected by a magical shield. Inside, there are all the familiars, squeaking to have the attention of their owners.  
  


« You have to free them now! » Miss Fortune shouts angrily.  
  


« Nobody treats Ezreal and Yuuto like this and goes unpunished! » Ezreal says.  
  


« But who are you and what have we done to you? Was this treatment necessary? » Ahri asks.  
  


« Oh, trust me vixen, you and your friend with questionable masculinity gave me some excellent reasons to hate you, » Viktor replies before he turns to the cameras « And now, finally, after all this time, we have trapped the Guardians! »  
  


« Star Guardians, » Singed corrects him.   
  


« Same thing, except that these are busy fighting the cosmic evil. Actually... I could say that you are so busy fighting the cosmic evil that you are not able to look at the small things anymore. I should thank you for the favour, you know that? It was never so easy to outwit some magical girls, » Viktor says before he laughs.  
  


His two fellows do the same and daze the group at their feet. Neither they can believe they were so stupid to succumb to that desperate trio.  
  


« Guys, what are you doing? »  
  


That voice surprises them, and they turn. Horrified, they notice Urgot standing still. The gas did nothing to him; the mask on his fave protected him.  
  


« Hey, you are Urgot, right? » Ahri asks, seeing that familiar presence.  
  


« Yes, yes, it is me! You remember my name! » the criminal says, exited.  
  


« What are you doing? That is a psycho, » Miss Fortune whispers to her.  
  


« A psycho that adores us, Sarah. Let me handle this, and you will see how I free us, » the leader replies in a lower tone.  
  


« Why did you tie them? Why do you keep their familiar in a cage? Do you not see how much they are suffering? » Urgot asks, sad to hear those animals squeaking in that way.  
  


« Because we are evil, Urgot, if you have not forgotten that! We fight the magical girls. They are our enemies! » Singed replies.  
  


« But we want to be your friends! None of our fans is like you! » Ahri says.  
  


« Really? »  
  


« Urgot, please, we all know that you did not legally take their gadgets. I do not think you have the right stuff to switch side, » Viktor remembers him.  
  


« Oh, it is right... I am not worthy of being a Star Guardian. »  
  


« No, no, do not listen to him. We can forgive you, right Ezreal? »  
  


When Urgot hears the name of his hero, his eyes shine again.  
  


« Do not drag me into this, » the boy whispers, aware of the blind fanatism of the man for him.  
  


« No, you are into this. This strategy is working, and you have just to say some words to convince him. So you do it, or I will make you pay the consequences later, » Miss Fortune replies threatening.  
  


Ezreal sighs. He does not have anything to lose, indeed; being tied like a hog as already hit hard his self-esteem.   
  


« Urgot, listen... »  
  


Urgot directs his attention to the boy, while the three villains start to worry.  
  


« You could have done some wrong things in your past, but I know that inside you, in your heart, shines the light of a true star. »  
  


The eyes of the criminal are full of excitement; he can not believe that his hero is telling him those things.   
  


« Really? »  
  


« Yes, Urgot. And because in your heart there is a true star, you know what the right thing to do is. »  
  


Urgot turns to the villain trio threatening. Ezreal is right; a true star knows what the right thing to do is.  
  



	8. Epilogue - In jail, again

« The situation was bad, but Urgot showed us that the power of the First Star is not only inside us but can also spread inside our fans' hearts, right? » Ahri says, in front of the microphones of the journalists.   
  


« Yes, it was a magical moment. I was so torn, and thanks to them, I have understood what to do! » Urgot exclaims next to her.

« Sellout, » Viktor says, behind bars.  
  


Their jail has a small television in the hallway. It was installed more for the guards on the watch than for the enjoyment of the prisoners. And now they have to feel the bitter taste of defeat even more; the policeman that looks after them has decided to watch the news.   
  


« We are proud of you, » Ezreal says, next to Urgot against his will; his fake smile proves it.  
  


« I am so happy, it is like a dream come true... uh, wait, I have to show you something! » Urgot says before he rises his torso and takes out his new familiar.   
  


He makes him fly and transform. A shadow appears on Ezreal's face; he may notice the similarity with Yuuto.  
  


« Oh, it is beautiful! » Ahri says, smiling.  
  


« Phoney, » Viktor comments growing bitter.  
  


« Urgot, we have to make an announcement. We are so proud of you that we have decided to make you an honorary member of the Star Guardian! » the girl proclaims, putting a necklace with a star pendant around Urgot's neck.  
  


The criminal can not help himself and starts to cry before he holds tight Ahri and Ezreal. From their expressions, it is crystal clear they do not appreciate it.

« Thank you, guys. It is beautiful! More beautiful than special passes. »

« Do you know what bothers me more than being close to the victory? That we have lost because of him. » Singed says, bruised by Urgot's blows.  
  


« But we have ended up in prison... » Sylas points out, banged up as the scientist.  
  


« And what do you mean? » Viktor asks.  
  


« When did we last end up in prison? If we are here, it is because we were a real treat. »  
  


The inventor and Singed look at him surprised; they have not realized that details.  
  


« We are in prison, Viktor! »  
  


« It is true! I have almost forgotten what it does feel like! Wait, wait... what should I say? »  
  


« I will get my revenge, Star Guardians! » Viktor shouts with Singed and Sylas.  
  


The excitement overwhelms the three fellows. They cheer and get the attention of the guard.   
  


After a converted criminal and other three happy to be in prison, he is not sure that the world is going in the right direction anymore. It is only missing a psychotic kid as a new enemy for the Star Guardians, and then he could say he has seen it all.


End file.
